1. Field of the Invention
Shaving equipment packaging with particular reference to shipping and dispensing packages for bonded razor cartridges.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A form of shaving device currently being marketed comprises a disposable bonded razor blade cartridge having a channel along one of its sides into which a reusable main frame and handle is loaded to complete the device. Spent cartridges are removed from the main frame and replaced by factory fresh units.
Customarily, replacement cartridges are sold in quantities of four or more packaged in a shipping container from which they may be dispensed as needed. Heretofore, however, they have been packaged in plastic containers having the drawbacks of being relatively difficult and costly to manufacture, largely non-degradable and contributory to environmental contamination.
An object of the present invention is to overcome the aforesaid and related drawbacks of plastic packaging and to provide for greater ease and economy in the operations of packaging razor cartridges as well as greater facility in dispensing the cartridge at the consumer end.